This new carnation cultivar originated as a seedling at La Londe, Les-Maures, Var., France, resulting from our crossing of selected varieties of plants in our collection of various varieties maintained for breeding purposes, the object of the crossing being to produce a plant having very good quality of flower stem and plant, and having a bloom coloration in the pink range. This seedling was selected for propagation because it appeared to fulfill our objectives and this selected seedling was propagated by means of cuttings at La Londe. Propagation was continued through several generations by both cuttings and In Vitro propagation and this has demonstrated that the new plant has retained all of the distinguishing characteristics of the original seedling, that these characteristics hold true from generation to generation, and appear to be firmly fixed.